


The Rise and Fall of Our Love

by NcityStories



Series: NCT Requests! [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakups, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexuality, coming to terms, ends with fluff, starts with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: Sometimes things end but there is always hope.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Huang Ren Jun, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: NCT Requests! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Rise and Fall of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request! You can request your own drabble by visiting my twitter @bycaliforjohnny !

I loved him, but he didn't love me. At least not in the way I wanted him to. So, I moved on, and I found love. I was happy. But she didn't want to accept me. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It was late out as we headed home from a small party my family threw. My dad and his ex-wife were in town (they are best friends now. It's weird) to visit me. We ate pizza and talked for hours with them. I could tell she enjoyed being around them, but she had been quieter than usual. As she drove me home, she sat in silence. I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me for a moment before turning back to the road. 

"Yeah, I think so." She murmured. She let out another sigh.

"Really? Because I can tell something is bothering you." I was hoping she would just tell me what was on her mind because I was becoming anxious. 

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know. I'm feeling anxious, and I don't know why." She shook her head.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment. 

"It's just… It's a lot. I was worried about seeing your family tonight. I am worried about work. There's so much to get done. And…" She looked at me, "I keep going over a conversation we had when we first started dating." I looked at her and furrowed my brows. 

"What conversation?" I asked, confused. We have had many conversations throughout our six-year relationship. 

"The one... About your sexuality." She whispered. Immediately my heart began to thunder in my chest. 

"What about it?" I asked, voice trembling.

"I… This is going to sound bad, but it's been bothering me." She whispered. I froze as my heart continued to hammer in my chest. 

"What about it is bothering you?" I felt tears stinging as my voice trembled. I couldn't believe that this conversation was coming up now. It had been six years since we last discussed this. 

"Were you telling the truth? Are you really bisexual?" She asked me.

"I am, but I don't see why that would be bothering you now of all times." I snipped back. 

"I don't know if it's- well, I- Look. I know it's a problem I have, and I don't know why it's bothering me, but it is. Maybe it's because of how I was raised, but that seems unnatural to me." She sighed. I felt like crying but desperately held it in. 

"How is it unnatural? We all like what we like." I demanded. 

"I don't know why it bothers me. I don't have a problem with gay people. I just.. I don't know. It just bothers me." She lets out a dry chuckle. "I thought I was over it years ago, but it's just been bothering me all week." A tear made its way down my cheek before I could stop it. 

"So, what does this mean for us?" I whispered. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can get over it." She whispered back. 

"Well…" I trailed off and took a deep breath. "You have to decide whether or not you can accept it and be with me." She nodded.

"I know." Was all she said. I couldn't keep it in anymore, and I let out a small sob. She reached for my hand, but I jerked it away. 

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't play with my feelings like that." 

"I'm not." She replied. "Mark, please look at me." I shook my head. 

"I need to know. I need you to tell me right now if you can accept who I am or not." She sighed. 

"I- I don't know."

"No. No more hiding. Tell me right now." I demanded. My heart thundered in my chest. I felt as if it might crack in two. 

"I-" She looked at me and then out of the window. We were stopped in front of my house. I had hardly noticed. "I can't." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. I let out the sob that had been building in my chest. "Besides. You still love him." I jerked up and looked at her. 

"What the hell does he have to do with this?" I demanded. 

"You don't love me half as much as you love him." She let out a small sob.

"No. You don't get to use him as an excuse. Six years. We've been together for six fucking years. Not once did I give you a reason to doubt me. Not once was I unfaithful? I put my entire heart into this relationship. So, no. You don't get to bring Renjun into this. He and I are nothing but friends." My hands trembled as the anger in me grew. "Fuck you for using that as an excuse," I whispered. I unbuckled my seatbelt and threw open the car door. I hesitated for a moment to see if she would stop me, but she remained silent. "Goodbye, Rose," I said as I got out of the car. I slammed the door closed behind me and trudged up my driveway. 

The house was silent when I entered. Renjun and Donghyuck must have left knowing that I would have wanted some privacy with Rose when I got back. Yet the empty house taunted me, and I felt my walls crumbling down. I fumbled with my phone as I pried it out of the pocket of my skin tight jeans.  _ I wore them for her _ , I thought to myself. The phone almost slipped from my hand, but I managed to dial the correct number. I put it up to my ear to listen.

After three rings, the call is answered. I can hear the sounds of a party in the background, and I silently curse at myself for the unfortunate timing. 

"Hello?" He asks.

"Renjun," Is all I can manage to reply with. 

"I'm on my way." Is all he says before hanging up. I sobbed and sunk to the ground in the middle of the hallway in front of my front door. I don't know how long I was there for, but eventually, the door opened, and Renjun walks in with Donghyuck. They both take one look at me and sigh. I know they can tell. They both approach me and help me to my room as I sob even harder. Donghyuck helps me change out of my clothes as Renjun fetches me a glass of water that he demands I drink. 

It takes the better part of an hour for my sobs to quiet down enough and another thirty minutes for me to explain to them what had happened. Renjun curses, and Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"I'm sorry, Markie," Is what Donghyuck says after a while. I shook my head at him. 

"-ts not your fault," I croaked out. My throat felt sore as I cleared my throat. Renjun still hasn't looked at me since I explained. "Injunnie?"

"This is my fault. I'm sorry, Mark." Is all he can manage to whisper. 

"It's not your fault!" Donghyuck grounds out. "It's hers. You heard what her reasoning was. She's a close-minded person who can't accept Mark for who he is. Quite frankly, I think she can go fuck herself." We chuckle at the bitterness in his voice. 

"Duckie, my savior." I rasped out. They both smile at me. "I don't know what I would do without you guys." 

"Probably starve to death." Renjun jokes. Donghyuck, let's out a laugh. 

"Oh, we all know Mark would spend most of his money on takeout if we weren't here." Donghyuck jokes back. They laugh at my expense, and for the first time since the argument with Rose, I feel like I can breathe. 

"I'm not that bad," I whined out. They both laugh at me and tackle me into a hug. I may not have Rose, and my relationship with her might never be repaired, but I have these two, and perhaps that is all I might ever need. 


End file.
